Queen of Two Kingdoms
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Mia Winchester meets Klaus Mikaelson and falls for him almost instantly, but she's also in love with her friend with benefits Crowley. As their worlds collide Mia is forced to make a drastic change which may bring the Winchester brothers, her brothers, in town. How will the brothers take the new Mia? And how will these two worlds join together?
1. Chapter 1

I remember waking up in Mystic Falls, Virginia with a pounding headache an a thirst for something I didn't quite understand at first. I knew very well something was violently wrong. I had come here for a job. Vampires. I had done vamp jobs alone for years. Just wipe out a little nest here or there without any problem. I was a badass with my katana and a machete. I was good at it. My brother Dean called me the vampire killing queen. But this time, something was off.

A couple of weeks back...

I arrived in Mystic Falls in the late afternoon. I had drove my GTO and had the trunk loaded down, prepared for anything as usual. Sam and Dean, my brothers, had sent me off alone again for a very obvious vampire hunt. I knew I could probably do it by myself. If I felt like I had trouble, I'd call the boys and get them in on this. I called Dean to let him know I made it here okay.

"Hey Dean, I made it," I said as he answered the phone.

"Mia, if you need anything you call me ASAP," Dean told me.

"Of course, I know that," I scoffed. "I got this bro."

"Which is why we let you go alone," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to find somewhere to eat and find a place to stay, I'll call you tomorrow," I said to him.

"Alright Mia, we love you," he said.

"I love you too, both of you, let Sam know I said hey," I told him before I hung up.

As I drove around town, I located the Mystic Grill. I figured it would be a good enough place to find something to eat. As I went in, I was delighted to find they had a full bar. I ordered a drink and their best burger on the menu and settled in to eat. As I sat there browsing through my various social media accounts on my phone, I felt like I was being stared at. I looked down the bar and met eyes with a blue eyed guy with curly dark blond hair. He smirked at me and holy Chuck was he gorgeous.

I got a little nervous when he got up and made his way down the bar to me.

"I don't mean to stare," he said to me, an English accent thick in his voice. "It's just not every day a beautiful stranger wanders into my town alone. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"Mia Winchester," I said to him with caution.

"Tell me, Mia, what brings you into Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked. Usually, I'd put on the FBI front, say I'm an agent investigating the recent deaths in town, but something told me that it wasn't a wise idea. I didn't exactly know why, but I knew to go with my instincts.

"Well, I'm just wandering this area of the country, looking for places to put down roots," I said, wow what the hell was I thinking? Such an idiot!

"Mystic Falls can be a nice place to settle," he said, and I had a feeling he was slightly amused. "So tell me Miss Winchester, do you have a place in town to stay?"

"No," I said honestly.

"I have plenty of room back at my place," he said to me with a smile.

"That's kind of you, but I really couldn't impose on you," I said to him.

"Nonsense, you would be doing no such thing," he said to me as his hand ghosted over one of mine.

"As much as I'd like to accept your offer, you could be a serial killer," I said to him boldly, suddenly gaining some confidence.

He laughed, "I don't think you'd think that if you saw the place."

"Why do I have the feeling you aren't going to leave me alone until I agree to stay at your place?" I said to him as I took a big gulp of my drink.

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone until you do agree to stay at my place," he said with a smile.

"Why is it so hard to say no to you?" I asked as I looked him in the eye. He smiled his killer smile at me again. "Why don't you come back to my place and find out," he said with a wink. And then there it was, that familiar burn deep in my gut. I hadn't had sex in weeks, and Klaus Mikaelson looked like the perfect person to be the one to break that chain. I finished my burger, paid, left a hefty tip for the bartender and left the Mystic Grill, Klaus in tow, going to his place.

When we pulled up, I had seen what he meant when he said I wouldn't think that if I saw the place. It was a gorgeous mansion. I looked over at Klaus with wide eyes and he just smiled at me. So maybe Mr. Mikaelson was rich. Rich and completely gorgeous. I had this undeniable attraction to him from the first moment we locked eyes in the Grill. I wanted him, bad. I hadn't wanted someone so much since I hooked up with my current FWB (friend with benefits).

Klaus and I got out of my car and he offered to carry my bags in. I stalled, there was no way he could see the warded trunk of the car and the barrage of weapons inside. I'd blow my cover, or make him think I was a crazy person.

"Thanks, but I've got it," I told him as I made my way to my trunk, quickly opened it, got my bags out, and closed it before he could see anything.

"Give me those," he said with a chuckle as he took the bags out of my hand and grabbed one of my hands, towing me inside. I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't see the trunk.

"You're a true gentleman," I said to him with an amused smirk as I followed him inside. He led me inside and upstairs to a large bedroom with a huge bed and a window that overlooked a courtyard in the back. He set my stuff down in front of the bed and then stood before me.

"Now tell me, love, do you want me as much as I want you?" he asked as he stare into my eyes.

"Yes," I hissed, I couldn't believe I was admitting it out loud to him, but I was. Before either of us could say another word, our lips met in a heated, lust-filled frenzy. Clothes flew off and next thing I know it we're in bed together.

"Soaking wet for me already," Klaus whispered, his eyes full of lust and mischief, as he let a hand wander down to my heat where he started rubbing my clit and fingering me. I took a little charge and started rubbing his erection through his underwear. We were both pulling little moans and grunts from each other.

Klaus seemed to know exactly what he was doing because he had me up the point of climax very quickly. And right before I could come he stopped. Then he pushed his underwear down and pushed himself inside of me. He was the perfect size for me. He filled me and it felt so damn good. He was taking such good care of me, kissing me and caressing me. And then he whispered my name. I felt something deep down inside, I couldn't pin point what it was, but I liked it.

"Mia," he whispered again. "So fucking beautiful and so fucking tight!"

"Klaus please," I begged, "Please do it harder."

"Mmm," he hummed, " I love it when you beg." He obeyed though, he started doing it a little harder and I was on cloud nine. I was so, so close to climax, I could feel it building. I grabbed on to Klaus, his hair, I pulled, his back, I raked my nails down, going in deeper as the dam broke and I came. I held onto him tight as I moaned his name repetitively. And it seemed, my climax brought on his because seconds after I came, I felt him come inside me. I was trebling, but it was a good tremble.

As we both rode out our climaxes and came down from our highs he pulled out of me, switched up our position, and held me in his arms. He wiped the sweat off of my forehead, matted down my hair, and kissed me on the forehead gently, sweetly. Klaus took good care of me, as much as the best in my life ever had, and I thought no one would ever be as good as he was.

"That was amazing," Klaus said, exhaustion clear in his voice.

"It was," I agreed, it was clear in my voice too.

"I'll let you sleep, but first, you must tell me what it really is that brings you into town," Klaus said as he looked into my eyes.

"A very obvious vampire hunt," I said to him without thinking twice. Then I gasped, put my hand over my mouth and looked at him wide-eyed. "Why did I just tell you that?"

"Are you a vampire hunter?" he asked, staring into my eyes again.

"I'm a _hunter. _Vamps just happen to be the thing on the hunt this time," I said to him.

"What do you hunt?" he asked, not giving me time to say anything else.

"Monsters of course, demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etc. A little bit of everything," I said to him. He darted up from his position, never breaking his hold of me. He made me look at him again.

"What _are_ you?" he asked again through narrow eyes.

"I just told you," I said to him. "I'm a hunter. Wait. Why am I telling you all of this? What the hell are you?" I darted up out of his grip and made my way to one of my bags quickly. I retrieved my gold colt and pointed it at him.

"That won't work on me," Klaus said with a chuckle.

"What are you?" I asked again as I gritted my teeth, still pointing the gun at him.

"I"m a hybrid, love. Half vampire, half werewolf. I'm an Original, one of the first vampires ever made." Klaus said to me.

"That's impossible," I scoffed. "There's no such thing as a vampire, werewolf hybrid."

"In my world there is," Klaus said.

"In your world there is?" I scoffed again, slightly mocking him. "You're insane!"

"I may have to say the same of you, yourself, love," Klaus said with a smirk. "Demons? Monsters? Ghosts?"

"At least I know what's real, what I've been up against," I said to him. "If you really are a vamp, let's see those fangs, huh?"

"Fine!" Klaus said with a smile as, almost, classic vampire teeth emerged from his gums. Not a whole mouth of fangs of what I was used to. And his eyes, his face, veins came out and his eyes got dark and glowed yellow. Nothing like a demon, though, of course. It elicited a sharp gasp from me.

"You're not a vampire," I said to him shakily.

"Tell me, what do your vampires look like, then, love," Klaus said to me.

"They have a mouth full of fangs," I said. "Their face doesn't change. You can slow them down with dead man's blood, and you cut their heads of to kill them. Now, what? Are you going to tell me I kill one of yours by shoving a stake through its heart?"

"Why, yes, actually, although, you can't kill me, it's an original thing," he said smugly.

"What?"I shrieked.

"It seems we come from two completely different worlds, love," Klaus said as he came up to me and pried the gun out of my shaky hands and sat it down on the bed. "And as much as I'd love to hear about yours, you look like you're going to pass out. So, I'm going to compel your mind to rest and let you sleep."

"Compel?" I asked in a stupor.

"Yes, love," he said to me. "So get over there, cover up, and go to sleep, we'll speak tomorrow." Klaus said to me as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but do what he said. I went, got in the bed, covered up, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in a haze. I violently remembered the night before and Klaus and the amazing sex we had and then the conversation we had after. Klaus had told me he was a vampire, he showed me his fangs and face and everything. He was a vampire/werewolf hybrid, of his own sort. An original I remember him saying. We come from two different worlds and he wanted to discuss it later.

I questioned leaving, I questioned calling my brothers and getting backup the hell up in here, but for some reason I couldn't muster up the courage to do so. And then Klaus came in the room wearing nothing but a towel, and he smiled at me when he saw I was awake.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, smile not leaving his face for even a second.

"What did you do to me?" I asked groggily and maybe a little grumpily.

"I compelled you, love," he said with a smile. "I don't really want to have to do it to you, but it was the only way to keep you honest and then get you to sleep without another word. Now, if you be good and be honest with me, I won't compel you. You can do that now, can't you my love?"

"I guess," I said a little apprehensively. I didn't know what he was capable of. Was I sure I wanted to be honest with him?

"I'm not going to hurt you Mia, don't you think I would have already if I was going to?" he said.

"I don't know, I don't know who, or what, you are fully, it's not in my nature to trust, especially gorgeous strangers," I said to him with a raised brow. "You're asking a lot of me Klaus."

"And I apologize for doing so, but you must tell me what kind of world it is you come from because it is obviously different from mine," he said to me.

"Are you sure you even want to know?" I asked, again, with raised brow. "Because people who come into my world usually end up in bad situations or find themselves dead."

"Mine don't get much better," Klaus said to me, bargaining. "Come on, love, just tell me."

"Fine," I huffed out and patted the spot next to me on the bed. "This may take a while." So, then, I poured into the story about the world I come from. Angels, demons, monsters, God. Everything. I told the story of my family, my half brothers and our dad and their mom dying due to a demon. Then I told of how my mom and my dad met, and the untimely fate they both met. I told him about me and my brothers and us getting into the hunter's life after our dad decided to hunt down the demon that took his wife, the boys' mom. I told him about the apocalypse and all the crazy things my brothers and me prevented. I told him about our best angel friend and our crazy relationship with the King of Hell, Crowley...my FWB. I even told him about my relationship _with_ Crowley.

"You're fucking a demon?" Klaus asked in confusion with jealousy ever so hugely tinging his voice.

I winced, "Yes, I've always kinda wanted more, but am too afraid to ask. I know there's probably no way he could love me. I mean, come on, he's a demon. And sure, I promised nothing more would come of it, but it has. I've been wanting more, and, then, suddenly you come along. Now I'm confused as fuck."

"I confuse you?" he asked in wonder.

"What can I say, I've had a connection with you from the moment we locked eyes across the bar. I can't deny I have this huge attraction to you. And, well, I think I want more from you too."

"You think you could love a monster?" he asked cautiously.

"I think I love a demon, so, yes," I said to him. "My brothers, if they knew, I don't know what they'd do. They have yet to catch me and Crowley, but they're going to find out eventually. Besides, oh great hybrid king, what makes you _such_ a monster? How many have you killed over the years? How old are you anyways?"

"I'm over a thousand years old, love," he said to me quite smugly. "I've killed many, but I'm sure no more than the souls your little demon king has taken..."

"Wow, you're older than Crowley," I said in shock. "Not that that's a problem," I said quickly as I noticed a somewhat hurt look on his face.

"I could make you mine, you know," he said to me as he put an arm around me and rubbed the small of my back. "Forget that little demon king of yours. I've got many years of experience over him."

I giggled, "Well, what are you going to do, then? Ball's in your court Mikaelson."

"I'm going to make you mine whether anyone likes it or not," Klaus said with a smile as he pulled me in to kiss him. "If you're okay with it, at least," he said as I broke free for air.

"I believe I'm perfectly fine with that," I said with a smile as I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Come, get a shower with me," Klaus said quickly with a big smile as we broke apart again. "I want you to meet my family."

"There are more of you?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "There's my older brother Elijah, my younger brother Kol, my younger sister Rebekah and my older sister Freya, she isn't a vampire, though, she's a witch. The others are vampires, though. I'm the only hybrid."

"Are ya'll the only vampires in this town?" I asked him. I was wondering if they were the vampires that caused the issue that brought me here in the first place.

"No," he said. "There's quite a number of us. Some of the town members even know of us. That was a rogue vampire coming through that probably brought you here. The rest of us, we're more careful."

"Do you kill when you feed?" I asked him.

"Not necessarily, sure some of us do, but death isn't necessary. I could take from you, you know. If you wanted. I'd feed you my blood, heal you up. You wouldn't turn unless you died."

"Really?" I asked in shock. These vamps definitely were different from mine. And for some reason, I wanted to give him my blood. Something about it seemed so intimate."

I kept it to myself for a few minutes, but when we were in the shower and we were making out, I just really wanted to know what it felt like to give him my blood. So, I told him to bite me. It hurt at first, and then it just felt right. He took just enough to make me a little lightheaded, then he broke free, bit his wrist, and fed me his blood. It was so weird, but it, too, just felt right.

We didn't have sex, and it felt like we had, though. We shared such an intimate moment together. And, then and there, I knew I was falling for Klaus fast.

After we got out of the shower and got dressed, I put on a bit of makeup. Then we went downstairs to meet Klaus' family. They were attractive, all of them. His sisters were gorgeous and his brothers were handsome as hell. It was weird to know I was in the room with people who could end me at any second. And I felt a little bit of nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't armed to kill one of these vampires, but as Klaus told me, they aren't exactly killable.

"So this is the hunter who pulled the gun on my brother," the younger blonde girl spoke up as she stare me down.

"Oh hush Rebekah," Klaus said to her. "Mia, I hope you don't mind telling your story to my family like you told me. Although leave out the affair with Crowley," he whispered in my ear.

"Of course," I said to him as he guided me to sit down in his lap in one of the chairs in the room. I poured into my story, again, for the second time today. By the end of it, they were all looking at me in wonder.

"Heaven, hell, it's all real?" the other girl, Freya, asked.

"Purgatory too," I replied.

"She's never even heard of the other side," Klaus spoke up. "So there's parts of our world that she never knew existed either."

"So, let me get this right, if you would've have had a blade on you last night, you probably would have hacked Klaus' head clean off!" Kol spoke up. I died laughing as did Klaus.

"It's definitely a possibility," I noted.

"Oh, she's a keeper Niklaus!" Kol said, bursting with laughter.

"Look, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to call my brothers and let them know I'm okay," I said to them after we all laughed for a while.

"Of course," Klaus said. "Please do keep them out of here for a while. One of you is enough for us for now."

"Hey!" I squeaked.

"What? You seem to be more accepting than your brothers. They seem like shoot first, ask questions later kind of guys. You're kinda like that too, but as I said you're more accepting," Klaus said to me.

"If they even catch wind of this they'll come in guns blazing," I said to them all. "I don't want that. Give me time to break it to them easily. When I figure out whatever it is I'm going to say to them."

"Why do they even have to know in the first place?" Rebekah asked.

"Well," Klaus said, making a face, "I kinda asked Mia to be mine this morning."

"Of course you did," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "No offense Mia."

"None taken," I said to her.

"So I take it she said yes?" Kol asked. "Great catch brother."

"Thank you Kol," I said to him with a bright smile. "Gah! What do I tell my brothers?"

"Just tell them that it may take a little time, but that you've got it," Klaus said to me.

"Simple enough," I said as I pondered the idea. It sounded like a decent idea. So, I grabbed my phone and called up my oldest brother Dean. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"How's it going Mia?" Dean asked.

"Well, it may take a little time, but I've totally got this," I said to him coolly.

"You sure you don't need help, I'm sure it would take the three of us less time," Dean said to me.

I scoffed, "Oh come on Dean, I can do this one on my own. Besides, it's nice here. I could vacation here for a bit. I need a little getaway."

"Vacation? In small town Virginia?" Dean said in disbelif.

"Yes! I know it's not Greece or Korea, but it's something I can actually freakin' afford!" I said to my eldest brother. I crossed my fingers and hoped he'd buy it. I had to do something to keep him and Sam from being suspicious about me spending a lot of time here.

"You deserve a little time to yourself," Dean huffed. "Just be careful."

"Always," I squeaked. "You know that!"

"Coming from little Miss reckless?" Dean huffed out in disbelief. Okay yeah, I did get a little reckless sometimes. That was just my style, but I had excellent luck or something on my side. I had my shit.

"Oh shut it," I said to him. "If I need you guys, I'll call you."

"Okay, we love you Mia," Dean said to me.

"I love you too," I told him. "I'll check in in a couple days."

"Please do," he replied.

"Later Dean."

"Later."

I ended the call with a content sigh. He bought it. Thank heavens he bought it. I was free to do what I want here for a few days at least. I didn't know the long term yet, but it wasn't like something was demanding to know what the long term would be. So, I took it. Thing was, my brothers were one thing, my FWB relationship with Crowley was another. Sure, I hadn't heard from Crowley in weeks when it came to him calling for wanting sex, but there was no telling when he was going to come calling.

"What's the matter, love?" Klaus asked as he saw me worrying.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I told him.

"Mia," he warned.

"Just worrying about when Crowley's going to come calling," I said to him with an exhausted sigh. "Sure, I could ward the place, but it would totally piss him off. Then, he'd probably get my brothers involved and make it look totally innocent, then they'll come blasting in guns blazing. And then we'd all have the Winchester brothers on our hands. Something I'm totally not prepared for right now.

"We have the Winchester sister on our hands," Kol said. "How bad is that going to be?"

I scoffed and looked at him with mock enthusiasm, "You're all screwed."

Klaus smiled and shook his head, then he rolled his eyes at me and scoffed at me. "You're being ridiculous Mia. We're going to be fine. Crowley's well, now isn't he? He's a supernatural creature, we're supernatural creatures. The ones you befriend seem to do quite well. I can't say much of those who become enemies with you."

"Well who is Crowley, and why are you so worried about him?" Rebekah asked.

I sighed, "Crowley's a demon, top demon, really. He's the King of Hell. We've kinda got something going on. It's a long story I'd not care to share with everyone. Either way, it's just a matter of time before he shows his face around me. I'm not sure how he'd react to all of _this_.

"Oh and my brothers know nothing about me and Crowley so I'd kindly ask for all of you to keep that to yourselves. Or I'll find a way to kill whoever opens their mouth whether anyone here likes it or not."

"She's kind of scary," Freya said as she eyed me.

"She's deadly," Klaus said intensely as he eyed me with the same intensity, and I wouldn't deny that it turned me on the way he looked at me. But that would just have to happen later behind closed doors.

"I believe all of you probably are just as deadly as I am, if not more," I said to them all. "You know, you've all heard my story, and I think it time I heard yours."

"Of course," Klaus said with a smile. "It may take a while. Are you hungry?"

"Eh, not now," I said with a shrug. "I just want to know about all of you now. So, come on, get to it."

"So demanding," he said with a cute smile. "Fine, fine."

Klaus started his story and his family interjected putting in their own little bits and pieces every now and again. I sat and listened to the whole thing. I didn't expect so much craziness for so long. It was compelling to say the least. I was fascinated. They were so interesting. Klaus was this gorgeous, powerful being. I was so glad he had made me his.

"Wow," I said as he finally got up to the present. "You're fascinating. All of you are."

"Coming from you," Klaus said to me. "I'm happy to hear that. You're the fascinating one."

"I've only had such a short existence," I scoffed.

"An action packed one," he said to me.

"Yeah, you're the fascinating one," Kol said.

"I guess we're all just equally as fascinating as each other in our own way," I said to them all.

The Mikaelsons and I talked a little while longer before Klaus and I went out and got something to eat together. We came back to his house after we ate and he showed me his paintings. Then, we went out to my car and I showed him my trunk.

"So this here is an angel blade," I said as I pulled my angel blade out of the trunk. "It kills angels. Not archangels though. Oh and it kills demons."

"So I'll be needing this when Crowley comes around," he said with an amused smirk causing me to gasp and smack at him. "You will do no such thing!" I said to him quickly.

"Oh come on! I was only kidding," he said, then murmured, "Sort of."

"Klaus!" I shouted as he busted out laughing uncontrollably.

We had good times like this for a few weeks. That is, until the king finally showed his face around here.

"Hello darling," Crowley said with a smile as he appeared in my bedroom at the Mikaelson house.

"Crowley!" I said, jumping and gasping. I was totally unprepared for his arrival. Klaus would be back upstairs at any second. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he said with raised brow. "I've missed you."

"Sure you have," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I have," he said, sounded offended.

"Why now? Hmm? It's been weeks!" I said in annoyance. And it had. He had kept me waiting. And with my feelings for him running rampant, it hurt. And even now, being with Klaus, I still wanted him ever so slightly.

"I've been busy," he said nonchalantly.

"I have too," I said to him as soon as Klaus busted in the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Klaus said as he looked between me and Crowley. "Crowley, I take it?"

"Yes," I nodded as I crossed my arms across my chest not breaking eye contact with Crowley.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Crowley asked.

"Why should it matter to you?" I asked him coldly.

"What's wrong with you, love?" Crowley asked, acting a little offended.

"Do you even care Crowley?" I asked. "I mean the only reason you're here is to have sex with me and leave like you always do. You don't really care about me, he does. I'm so sick of being used by you. It's not fair. Do you even care about me Crowley? Like I care for you?"

"Mia," Crowley said lowly. "Of course I care."

"You're a sad liar!" I scoffed, tears finally escaping.

"Mia, I care about you more than anyone I've ever cared about in all of my existence. I wouldn't bother with you if I didn't care!" Crowley said quickly.

"Don't listen to him, Mia, he's using you," Klaus said.

"And who the hell are you?" Crowley asked him snappily.

"I'm her boyfriend," Klaus said with a smile.

"What?" Crowley asked in a stupor.

"That's right, I have a boyfriend," I said to Crowley with a smug, cold look. "Why do you even care. You don't care about me like I care about you. Don't love me the way I've loved you."

"What?" Crowley choked out. "You love me?"

"Why does it even matter?" I asked as another tear escaped.

"Mia, I do love you," Crowley said to me. "Why the hell do you think I keep coming back?"

"And you tell me this now? It's bullshit you don't mean it, you're just using me," I said quickly in frustration.

"No, Mia," Crowley said. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"Stop!" I shouted. "You don't mean it! You're playing with my head."

"Please, Mia," Crowley said as he reached out for me.

"Ignore him Mia," Klaus said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. "It's time you let him go."

"Don't touch her!" Crowley shouted.

"She isn't yours! She isn't your possession!" Klaus hissed.

"Stop!" I shouted again, "both of you! If either of you care about me at all you'll stop. Crowley how could you? You come and tell me now that you have feelings after leading me along for so long using me for sex? You promised it meant nothing."

"As did you," he said boldly. "And, yet, you've caught feelings and so have I. Do you realize how long I've wanted you to tell me that you love me. And now you finally do but you tell me you have a boyfriend? Who the hell is he, what makes him any better than me?"

"Why do you even care Crowley?" I asked.

"I care!" he hissed. "I've cared all this time! I've always liked you Mia. I've loved every second of our relationship."

"Yes, such a sick and twisted relationship. Sneaking around under everyone's noses. My brothers would kill me if they knew what we've done."

"I've never cared what your brothers thought about us," Crowley told me. "I have been prepared for the consequences and the fall out of what will happen when they find out about us. I thought it would be worth it. I love you too, Mia."

"He doesn't love you," Klaus said to me. "Mia, I do. I love you."

"You, you do?" I asked Klaus, ignoring Crowley's presence completely.

"Yes, I knew it from day one when I spotted you down the bar. I love you Mia, this demon, do you really think he can love you?" Klaus said to me.

"I..I don't know. This isn't fair! Both of you! You choose now as the time to tell me you love me? Klaus, I'm not as mad at you as I am with him. This is so not fair! And I know you're both going to try and make me choose who I want. I can't do that! I can't choose! Not now!"

"Who are you to say if I love her or not?" Crowley spat. "As I keep on saying who the hell are you?"

"I can't take this," I said in frustration. "I'm leaving and if either of you try to follow me you will not like the consequences!"

I sprinted out the door, got my keys and went out to my GTO. I spun tires slinging gravel as I left out of Klaus' yard. I sped down the road not even knowing where I was going.

It was raining today and the tears were coming as fast as the raindrops on my windshield. I was crying, uncontrollably. It wasn't fair. They both decide now to tell me they love me? It was complete and utter bullshit. What the hell was wrong with them?

It was stupid to leave, there was no telling what they were both doing to each other. Could they kill each other? I didn't know and sure I cared, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. Then I had a change of heart and decided to turn around. And that's when I lost control of the car and sent it flying in the air, blacking out when it crashed down.

_**Klaus**_

Mia had left crying. I had hurt her just as much as the damn demon had. She told me and him both not to go after her, but she said nothing about one of my siblings. I had sent Kol after her.

I was pacing back and forth in her room and he was there staring at me. I didn't even care to send him away because all I could think about was her.

After a while, my phone rang with a call from Kol and I answered it quickly, hoping for the best.

"Niklaus," Kol said with a tone in his voice I didn't like.

"What's going on Kol?" I asked, I was worried.

"Mia wrecked her car," Kol said, his voice breaking.

"Where are you? Where is she! I'm coming right away!" I said quickly as I rushed out the door.

I knew running would get me there faster than a car would. And when I got there on the scene, I knew then why Kol's voice was breaking. He had taken a liking to Mia as did all my family.

Mia's car was over turned on the side of the road. And there, in the road was Mia. Kol was holding her in his arms crying. I lost it then.

"I'm sorry Niklaus, I got here too late," Kol cried. "She...she's dead." No, not her.

And then, I realized something, she had vampire blood in her system. My blood. We had shared blood hours ago. Thing was, we had never talked about me turning her. Not yet, her brothers, they'd hate it. They'd probably hate me. Fuck!

"What is it Niklaus?" Kol asked.

"She has my blood in her system," I told him.

"She's going to be okay," Kol sniffed and smiled.

"I don't know if she would have wanted this," I said to him.

"She loves you," he said to me, "if she loves you as much as I think she does, she'll want to be with you for all of eternity. She'll be fine with it."

"Her brothers Kol," I said to him in annoyance. "They're going to find a way to end us all."

"We can take them," he said to me.

"He came, you know," I said to him, seething when I thought of Crowley showing his face around here.

"Crowley?" Kol asked, darkness pooling in his eyes.

"Yes and he confessed his love for her, as did I," I said to him, closing my eyes and trying to reign in my thoughts.

"That's why she left," Kol said, it all finally clicking in his head.

"Yes," I said to him. "It may have not have been the right time, but I had to let her know. Now, look at her. Let's get her back home."


	2. Chapter 2

It all came flooding back in so very quickly. Klaus Mikaelson and his family, the different world from mine with vampires and witches, werewolves and hybrids. Crowley had come in, wanting more from me and Klaus and Crowley both confessing their love for me. Then speeding off and wrecking my car. I...I died.

I died with vampire blood in my system. I'm in transition.

"Hello, love," I heard Klaus voice call.

"Klaus," I said weakly as I held my pounding head.

"I'm so sorry Mia," Klaus whispered as he took me into his arms. "This isn't how I wanted it to be for us, for you. I would've given it to you if you wanted it, but this has come too soon for us. I am so sorry. I'll let you choose what you want. I don't want you to die and I don't know what would happen to you if you did, but I love you and if death is what you want..."

"I don't know what waits for me after my death, but I'm not ready for that. I'll turn. I don't know how my brothers will react, but they'll have to accept me. I'll admit, I've thought about it these past few weeks. It isn't coming on how I wanted or expected, but I guess that's fate."

"You're okay with this?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," I nodded and wiped a lone tear. "I'll have to be."

"Good, because I've had a bag of blood waiting here if you chose to turn," Klaus said with a smile. I giggled and took the bag of blood out of his hand. I opened it and drank. And then my fangs came out and I knew the veins in my eyes darkened and protruded.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Crowley shouted out of nowhere as he appeared, ruining everything.

"I made her like me," Klaus said with a dark grin as he looked Crowley in the eye.

"What _are_ you?" Crowley asked angrily through narrowed red eyes.

"I'm the hybrid king from a world you never knew existed," Klaus said as his eyes darkened and his irises glowed yellow. The veins in his eyes protruded and he looked at Crowley with a darker grin than before.

"Will the two of you please stop?" I shouted. "You know the both of you are why I'm in this position now."

"Mia, I'm sorry please forgive me," Klaus said quickly as his expression softened and he looked at me.

"Mia will you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Crowley demanded.

"Fine," I said as I closed my eyes, exhaled, and poured into the story of how we got to where we were now.

"Your brothers are going to be furious," Crowley said as he stare me down.

"They're going to have to accept this," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have to kill. I can still hunt."

"He may be invincible, but you're not!" Crowley growled.

"Quit raising your voice with her!" Klaus growled with a deadly glint in his eye.

"Stop it you two!" I demanded. "Can you two please try to get along? If neither of you have realized I love you both, and I have no idea how I'm going to approach this."

"I'm not going to ask you to choose because that's just wrong," Klaus told me.

"Neither am I," Crowley said as he looked at me adoringly.

"My two kings, I love you both," I said as I caressed both of their faces. It was wrong, but I wanted them both. I didn't know if it would even work. Was it wrong to ask them to share me until I could finally decide who I wanted? Probably, but I honestly didn't care anymore. My life was changing, drastically, and I was becoming someone new.

"Mia, you love me, now, but you're going to be terribly angry with me when you find out what I did," Crowley said to me.

"What did you do Crowley?" I asked flatly, probably not wanting to know what he did.

"Mia, I called your brothers," Crowley said as he flinched and prepared himself for my rage. And I was pissed.

"What did you tell them?" I asked, seething.

"I said that you were in trouble," he said to me. "Please Mia, please don't be angry with me!"

"Are you kidding me Crowley?" I shouted. "I'm a fucking newborn vampire! How the hell do you think they're going to take that? They're going to rip this town apart!"

"We'll figure this out!" he hissed. "Mia this is all my fault. I am so sorry."

"Calm down Mia," Klaus said to me. My fangs were out and I was seething. My throat was on fire.

"How the hell do you think I'm going to calm down! Sam and Dean are coming!" I yelled.

"Yes, love, I know," Klaus said as he took my face in his hands. "We'll handle this. Please, calm down love."

"My throat is on fire," I said to him as hot, angry tears ran down my cheeks.

"Shh," Klaus said, "We'll find you someone to feed off of."

"Here, you can feed from me," Crowley told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, unsure myself if I wanted to take from him, if it was safe.

"It's the least I can do," he said to me as he offered his neck up.

"Okay," I said as I closed in on Crowley and bit his neck. I drank his blood and it was so satisfying. The burning subsided and everything seemed better for just a little bit.

"That's enough, love," Klaus said as he put a hand on the small of my back and guided me away from Crowley.

"Better?" Crowley asked as I pulled away and went into Klaus' arms.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm still pissed at you though. I really want to punch you in the face right now."

"I probably deserve it," Crowley noted.

"He deserves worse," Klaus mubled.

I turned and looked at him and slapped at him. "Hush!" I said to him.

"What are we going to do Mia?" Klaus asked me, somewhat desperately. He knew how deadly my brothers were, I told him a million times.

"I don't know," I sighed. And I didn't, I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

"The Winchesters are coming?" Rebekah shouted at Klaus as we brought everyone up to speed in the living room. "She's a vampire Nik! They're going to kill us all!" Then she looked at me. "You're going to ruin everything! Look at the trouble you're bringing all of us! This whole town is doomed!"

"Shut up Rebekah!" Klaus shouted.

"Maybe I should just leave," I said lowly as I stare at the ground.

"Nonsense!" Klaus hissed. "You will do no such thing!"

"I'm causing all of you all this trouble," I frowned. I kinda felt like dog shit then and there.

"She's about to cry," Kol said angrily. "You're such a bitch Rebekah. She's a part of this family now whether you like it or not so get damn used to it!"

Freya ignored all of it, "Mia if there's anything I can do. Just say it."

"Thank you Freya, at least you care," Klaus said to his older sister.

"What do you want me to do, Mia?" Crowley asked.

"You aren't going to do anything!" Klaus growled out. "You're the reason we're in this situation now!"

"Stop! Don't you two start fighting!" I said to them both.

"Come on Mia!" Klaus said intensely. "He got us in this situation and you're letting him off easly. You should be sending him back to hell where he belongs!"

"Klaus please!" I said, begging, pleading. "Stop!"

"You shouldn't be letting him off so easily Mia!" Klaus said.

"You're getting off easy, and look at the situation you put me in, the both of you!" I said, cutting deep. I didn't want to hurt him, but he was hurting me.

"Mia, I'm sorry," Klaus frowned.

"I love the two of you and I'd let you both off easy for almost anything, so can everyone understand all of this and not start the bullshit?" I said as I looked at everyone in the room. "My brothers are coming, we're just all going to have to accept it and be prepared for the worst."

"They're going to be pissed when they find out what he's done to you!" Crowley said.

"I said don't start!" I growled.

"But you're a damn vampire Mia!" Crowley shouted. "Nothing about all of this is okay! Their sister has become a monster!"

"I haven't killed a single person!" I shouted back. "I don't have to be a monster or live like one! This isn't what we intended or expected but it is now a reality so everyone is just going to have to deal with it. I've, almost, come to terms with it."

"But you haven't! I mean come on, is this what you would have wanted?" Crowley asked intensley.

"I can't say I never considered it or thought about it, because I have. Never did I expect it to come so soon," I bargained.

"Why can't you just compel them?" Elijah asked. He was always ever so quiet, but he was finally speaking up.

"Yeah, why can't we just compel them?" Kol asked.

"For one, that's so unfair to them. Two, I can't keep it from them forever," I replied to them both.

"Yes, but if you tell them the truth, they're going to be pissed," Freya said. "Sometimes you have to do things that aren't fair, Mia."

"I know Freya," I sighed. "But they're my brothers, they're the Winchesters. I owe it to them to be honest. Nothing good comes out of us lying to each other, just ask Crowley."

"She has a point," Crowley sighed. "Mia and I will handle the boys. We'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe. Hell, if anything, we'll lie to them until we can get them out of this town."

"You've been lying to them for too long," Klaus said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know," I said, doing the same thing Klaus did. "I hate lying to them. I don't know what they'd do to me or to Crowley. They'll be pissed."

"Who cares if you're lying or telling them the truth! Get them the hell away from all of us!" Rebekah shouted.

"Shut up Rebekah," all the Mikaelsons said in, almost, unison.

"Ignore her, Mia," Elijah said to me, I guess I looked hurt.

"They're on their way. They're really close too. A couple hours away, maybe," Crowley said.

"What are we going to tell them?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "let's just be ready to roll out when they show up."

"You're going to need a daylight amulet before you go outside," Klaus said to me.

"Oh, yeah," I said, realizing that I couldn't go out in the daylight anymore without being burnt to a crisp.

"I'll let you pick it out," Klaus said with a smile as he led me to his room where he took out some pieces for me to pick from. They all looked old, Victorian style.

I picked a ring. It was with the usual lapis lazuli stone surrounded by an silver frame with a diamond in the middle. It was beautiful and totally fit me. Freya did the spell on it and I slid it on. I was prepared to roll out.

We all split up, Rebekah refused to be part of it. Kol and Elijah went to the end of town to alert us when they came in. Freya went with Klaus, Crowley and I to the town's cheap motel, the place that we'd usually stay at. We got prepared for my brothers' arrival, and to prepare for it, Freya cast a protection spell on all of us.

Kol and Elijah called and signaled the boys entry into the town. Then, I watched as they pulled up into the motel. They got a room, and I nervously went to knock on their door. Klaus and Crowley were by my side and Freya stood in the back cautiously.

"Hello boys," Crowley said from my side as they opened the door.

"Mia!" Dean said in shock.

"Hi Dean, Sam," I nodded at both of them, "May we come in?" I asked, knowing there was no way Klaus or I could step into the room without being invited in.

"Sure," Dean said in a stupor as he stare me down. "Crowley said you were in trouble. What's going on?"

"You look...different," Sam spoke up.

"You do," Dean agreed, "And who the hell are they?"

"Silver," Sam spoke up, "Test her."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "I'm wearing silver you idiot." I held up my hand and pointed to my daylight ring.

"Salt," Dean said.

I scoffed again, "Still have my tattoo." I said as I revealed my wrist and the anti possession tattoo on it.

"This was a vamp hunt," Dean said. Then he got out a knife and sliced his skin. Fuck. I couldn't stop my eyes from changing, my face, my fangs. Fuck!

"What the fuck?" Sam muttered.

"I can explain," I huffed out. I turned to look at Klaus and he looked impressed. There was blood out and I wasn't going crazy vamp on anyone to get it.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asked. "What the hell have they done to you?"

"Boys, you're going to want to sit down," Crowley said to them.

"You knew? You let something happen to her?!" Dean yelled as he attacked Crowley with an angel blade and held it to his throat.

"Stop!" I yelled. "He didn't know what was going to happen."

"You say it as if he caused it," Dean said angirly as he pressed the blade into Crowley's throat.

"Partially," I winced.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean said before he started to push the blade into Crowley's throat.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him, it's not _entirely_ his fault. He didn't know what he did would cause this. It was an accident."

"Mia, what happened?" Sam asked, "What are you?"

"Boys, I've been hiding a few things from you two," I sighed and closed my eyes. "I've been hiding something going on behind your back for a few years. I've also been hiding something I've found here in Mystic Falls."

"What are you hiding Mia?" Sam asked.

I sighed again, "You two may want to sit down." So the boys sat, reluctantly. I then started on what I found here in Mystic Falls. Then, I, reluctantly, revealed my affair with Crowley. The boys looked shocked, pissed, and hurt.

"_You_ did this!" Dean shouted as he attacked Klaus. Freya didn't let him get close before she blasted him away from him as gently as she could.

"It wasn't intentional," Klaus sighed. "She's okay with it, though, and she doesn't have to hurt people. She's stronger, now, and not fully invincible but almost."

"She's a monster!" Dean barked.

"No, I'm not!" I practically yelled. "Dean didn't you hear him? I don't have to hurt anyone. Besides, I may have chosen this for myself down the line if it wasn't fully forced upon me by fate this early on. I haven't killed anyone. Besides, I think I've found my doner." I looked over at Crowley and he looked at me fondly with a smirk on his face.

"You've been screwing him behind our backs for years," Sam said sounding a bit angry and betrayed.

"I knew you two wouldn't take it well," I said closing my eyes and wincing. "I love him though, it wasn't intentional. It was supposed to be meaningless sex, but we both developed feelings for each other. It wasn't exactly my choice. Maybe it's just fate, I don't know. Then, of course, I met Klaus and fell for him too. Now I'm in love with these two amazing men and confused as to how to proceed. I'm hoping they can bare with me until I decide what to do."

"Of course I can bare with you, darling," Crowley said as he looked at me with pure love in his eyes. "For however long it takes."

"Same here, love," Klaus said as he took my hand.

"I love you, both of you," I said as I took turn looking in each of their eyes.

"I love you too, Mia," Klaus said.

"Me too, love," Crowley said.

"I'm happy boys," I said as I looked at my brothers with tears in my eyes. "Can't you both accept that? Can't you bare with me too? I know there's no cure to this. I'm stuck like this forever, but I'm not a monster. I refuse to be. Please. Don't hurt them, don't hurt me, please."

"Mia," Dean whispered and shook his head.

"Dean," I said as my lip quivered and more tears escaped my eyes. "Nothing has changed about me and my personality. I'm the same girl I've always been, just immortal with a craving for blood. I don't have to kill to be fed. There's Crowley and blood bags. I can still be myself. I can still hunt. Hell, now I have a whole new edge to me. Can you imagne how badass we all can be with my new self?

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. You don't have to worry if I go off on hunts on my own. And we can have Crowley and the Mikaelsons on our side. Freya here is a witch, a born witch of their world and she's super powerful. She can help keep us all safe. At least, if she's willing to."

"Of course," Freya said to me as she grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it. "You're family now. And I protect my family."

"Always and forever, love," Klaus said to me and them.

"See boys," I said to them in exaustion. "Nothing about us has to change drastically. We can take this on together, like always."

"Mia," Dean said weakly.

"Dean, she's our sister," Sam said lowly. "We promised dad we'd take care of her no matter what."

"That you did," I said, cracking a smile at the both of them. "Please, accept this. Don't go crazy and kill all of the town's vampires. They don't really kill, for the most part. Sure some of them have killed before, but they're doing really well now. You've worked with Crowley and Dean you worked with Benny. Come on, is this any different?"

"But," Dean began before I cut him off.

"Come on, Dean, you were a demon at one point. Did that change anything?" I asked daringly crossing my arms across my chest and raising a brow at my oldest brother.

"And Sam, when you had no soul," I said, turning to my older, but younger, brother, "I accepted all the bad things you let happen to us then. I accepted both of you in your darkest times. When one of you tried to kill me and the other didn't care if I lived or died. Is this any different than that?"

"She's right, Dean," Sam said as he looked at Dean.

"How can I trust you, though, Mia? After you've lied to us for so long?" Dean asked as he looked me in the eye.

"Oh come on, Dean," I huffed out. "I don't have to run all my suitors by you! I don't ask you to run all of yours by me. And you've made some questionable choices in women in the past, yourself. Don't judge me. Besides, I've always had a thing for older men and bad boys."

"I'll treat her like the queen she is," Klaus said to my older brother, "And protect her at all costs."

"She is my queen," Crowley spoke up, "She can have all that her little heart has desired. I'll do the same he's doing, protecting her at all costs. She'll rule hell with me from her own throne. No one would dare cross her."

"Crowley!" I hissed, "Come on making me queen of hell isn't something he's going to really want to approve of!"

"Well it's the truth, we're being truthful here. We don't have to hide or lie anymore. You're my queen, darling."

"Shut up Crowley," Dean said before he quickly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. "Mia are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"Yes, Dean, I am. I wasn't sure at first, but I chose to turn. I wasn't ready to die. I'm happy Dean, for once in my life, truly happy," I said from his arms, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm glad you aren't dead," Dean said to me.

"Just undead," I said with a laugh.

"Not funny," Dean said blankly.

"Oh come on, you're accepting this, aren't you?" I asked as I pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"I guess," he said, "It's going to take some time, though, for me. But Mia you're my sister and I trust you, even though you've done things to break my trust. I still trust you when you say you won't kill, because I know you. You'd never hurt an innocent soul intentionally. And from the looks this one gave you," he said as he looked at Klaus, "your control as a newborn vampire is remarkable."

"It truly is, but look at her, she's one of you, a Winchester. She's told me all about you and your family and what you do. You're good. And I know I have a questionable past, but I hope you can accept me into your family. All of us, even though my sister Rebekah isn't too fond of Mia at the moment. We could help, you know. I'd do anything this beautiful woman would ask me to do. And I have money. You don't have to worry about bedbugs in these cheap motel rooms anymore. And I'll buy whatever Mia's little heart desires. She wrecked her car, and I know she's going to need another one. I'll buy her whatever car she wants. I'll buy her more than one if she can't decide. I'd do anything for her."

"You wrecked the GTO?" Dean asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Lost control on wet roads, flipped it, wasn't wearing my seatbelt. That's how I am what I am now," I shrugged. "Maybe you can fix it like you did the Impala in the past."

"I'll try my best," Dean said. "I know how much you love that car."

"Yes," I nodded.

"Oh and, Klaus is it? Mia is obsessed with Ferraris and Lamborghinis," Sam spoke up with a smile as he come up to me and held me in his arms like Dean was doing.

"The 2020 Ferrari F8 Tributo is nice," I said with a smile. "And I really like the Lamborghini Hurican Evo."

"You'll have the both of them," Klaus said with a smile.

"I'll get you one of them," Crowley spoke up quickly. "It's the least I can do. Honestly I've wanted to spoil you with gifts for a while, but us hiding kept me from that. But now, I can do whatever I want."

"You don't have to do that, either of you," I said as I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Hush, you'll take what you get and love it," Klaus said.

"Exactly," Crowley agreed.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along," "I said as I looked the the two of them.

"Us fighting would hurt you," Klaus said, "And I am sure neither of us want that."

"Never," Crowley agreed.

"How about we get out of here and go to my place?" Klaus spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," I nodded. "Let's get going."

So the boys checked out of the motel and followed us back to the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah looked shocked when we all walked in together. Kol and Elijah looked on with caution before we told them all was well. Everyone looked relieved. I sat and waited for an apology from Rebekah that I determined would probably never come. Klaus gave her the cold shoulder. If she couldn't accept me, then he wouldn't do anything to favor her. She left the house after a while, going who knows where. I didn't care. If she couldn't apologize, I wasn't going to try to be cool with her.

"I'm so bored," I huffed out hours later as we were all sitting around the living room. Me and my brothers had talked about our lives and some of our favorite hunts with the Mikaelsons. Now that that was winding down I was bored.

"We should go to the Grill," Kol spoke up, "They're doing karaoke tonight. Everyone's going to be there. And you know Caroline will be there." Caroline Forbes, Klaus's barbie doll crush before he met me. He was head over heels with her until I walked into his life. I kinda hate her, at least I wanted to do. She seemed so perfect. She was preppy and peppy and could sing well apparently. Little did everyone, besides my brothers and Crowley, know singing and rapping were my hidden talent, next to dancing and gymnastics and killing me and my brothers' kind of vampire.

"Yes! Lets," I agreed, jumping up and running upstairs to put on something nice. I did my makeup in record time and returned downstairs with everyone as we all got ready to go.

The grill was filled and a buzz with excitement over people picking and singing their favorite songs no matter how badly they did so. We met the Salvatores and their friends. Caroline was there with Elena and Bonnie. I stuck with my brothers, Crowley, Klaus and Freya. Rebekah was there too, not with us of course, but still.

I signed myself up to sing karaoke, slipping one of my favorite songs over for me to sing. I was to go _after_ Caroline. It would be a breaker for most but me? It was one of the things I was good at. I was ecstatic. Maybe I was being a little childish and jealous of her, but I was going to make her look like the amateur she was.

She got up and sang "Lover" by Taylor Swift. It was good, a little impressive, but nothing like the performance I was about to give. My song was "9 Lives" by Korean singer Hyolyn. It was in English, I wanted to go easy on them instead of singing in Korean like I was accustomed to. She was one of the best vocals out there and my voice fit her songs well. After Caroline sang, the Grill erupted into applause. Okay, that was good, I thought. Let me do you one better. I grinned to myself when they called my name. I got up and looked out into the crowd. My brothers and Crowley gave me the thumbs up. They knew what was coming.

The song started playing. I sang. I looked at Klaus first as he took in a gasp as he watched me. Then, I looked at Caroline who looked on with wide eyes like everyone else. They all looked the same wide eyed and shocked they were in the presence of someone with the talent I possessed. Yes, I sound cocky I know, I really sound full of myself. I had to be, though. I recognized the talent I possessed. And maybe if I was born into a different family, if only...maybe I could live out my dreams and be a professional.

That would never work. I was a Winchester, and, now, a vampire. I knew I could never live out my dreams. It didn't bother me, though, because I enjoyed the life I had. I liked saving lives. I liked being immortal now. I was accepting it. I made a difference in this world. Even if no one recognized me for it. I've helped my brothers save this world many times over, and was still doing it now. I didn't get recognition, no, but that was okay. I enjoyed doing what I was doing ganking monsters and saving lives. It was a life, not all that glamorous and no it really didn't pay. Klaus and Crowley, though, have now promised to pamper and spoil me like the queen I was. My life was looking up, yet.

When I finished singing the whole place erupted into applause and cheers. I smiled, bowed, and took it all in. I looked at Caroline and there was a slight jealous glint in her eye. Not most could see it, but, oh, I saw it from miles away. Mission accomplished. Then, there was Klaus. He was the first person to greet me when I got off the stage.

"Mia that was incredible!" Klaus said in wonder. " Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never crossed my mind," I told him with a bright smile. "Hidden talents don't come out unless opportunity presents itself, and it did so tonight."

"Perfect as always darling," Crowley said to me as he joined us.

"Thanks," I said to him with a smile as he pecked me on the cheek.

"Mia you were amazing!" Kol said brightly as he come up to us.

"Thank you Kol, it was nothing," I said to him with a smile and a chuckle.

"Bullshit it was everything!" he said to me.

"Thanks," I chuckled again.

The night winded down, my brothers, the Mikaelsons, Crowley and I went back the Mikaelson place. Everyone retired for the night and Crowley, Klaus and I went up to my room. I sat in a chair and looked between the both of them who were both staring at me.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I said as I looked at them both with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I love both of you," I said with a frown as I looked at them. "And I'm selfish and I don't want to choose."

"Then don't," Crowley said to me.

"You could live with that?" I asked him with raised brow.

"I could, for now," Crowley said. "I've lived with just being friends with benefits for this long. I don't know about _him_, but I can share you. I want to be selfish and have you all to myself, but I'm lucky to have any of you, my love."

"Mia," Klaus hesitated. "I'm a very selfish man. Asking me to share with him?"

I sighed, "I know Klaus I know. If you agree to this _if, _it'll be difficult, but I know, for now, that it's what I want. Please. Work with me here."

"Fine," Klaus sighed. I could see it in his eyes. It hurt him a bit. "Only because I know now that I love you and you're asking me, begging me. I love you enough to do this for you."

I smiled and jumped up and looked at both of them. "Thank you! Both of you!"

"I'd do anything for you Mia," Klaus whispered as he came up to me, caressed my face and then kissed my lips tenderly.

"As would I, my love," Crowley said as he took me from Klaus and kissed me sweetly.

"My brothers are totally going to judge the hell out of me," I told them both with a sigh. "Oh well I really don't care what anyone thinks. I want the both of you and I'm totally getting what I want this time around."

"Mia you're so spoiled," Crowley chuckled.

"And the two of you are going to spoil the hell out of me, right?" I asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh yes, darling for sure," Crowley said.

I sighed, "Today feels like one of the longest of my life."

"You started a new life today, was reborn so to say," Klaus said. "You should rest."

"You're resting with me, right?" I asked him.

"Of course, love," he said as he brushed a kiss against my forehead. "Maybe a relaxing bath before you do? You'll rest better."

"Yes," I nodded, "I'd like that."

"Anything you need me to do darling?" Crowley asked.

"The finest bottle of champagne you can summon?" I asked with a bubbly smile.

"Coming right up, my love," he said with a smile as he summoned just what I had asked.

Klaus went in the bathroom and drew up the water. He had bought me these fine bath salts and bubble baths and all that so the bathroom smelt intoxicating. This would be just what I needed to ease the stresses of the day away.

I turned to look at both of them as I got undressed. "You're joining me, aren't you?" I asked coyly as I looked back at them. They both looked at each other in confusion then looked back at me, I turned so they couldn't see me chuckle. "I'm asking you both to join me. Wouldn't want to upset your queen now, would you?"

Crowley made quick work of it, a snap and he was undressed. Klaus glanced over at him stunned then looked a little frustrated, but he got undressed quicker than a human could of course. I went to the tub, sunk in and sighed in content. I almost didn't notice when the guys sunk in in front of and behind me.

I eased back into the arms of Crowley and let my legs rest inside Klaus's. I sighed in content as Crowley popped the bottle of champagne and poured up three glasses. He passed one to me and one to Klaus. I sipped and savored the taste. It was my favorite pink champagne. He knew just what I liked and it tasted like heaven.

"This is perfect," I said with a smile.

"Your favorite, of course, my love," Crowley said from behind me.

"You have great, and expensive taste, love," Klaus said with a chuckle.

"Something that's always got on my brothers' nerves," I said with a chuckle of my own. "I'm sure they'll, now, be relieved I have the both of you and they don't have to rake out the dollars to give me what I like."

"I know birthdays and Christmases with the boys haven't been as nice as you had always wanted, but I'm going to make sure to make that all up to you in the upcoming future," Crowley said to me.

"As am I," Klaus said with a promising smile.

"Neither of you have to do anything, I'm perfectly content with having the both of you with me and you two get along with one another," I said to them.

"Bullshit," Klaus said, "You'll be even more content with all the things we are going to surprise you with." I looked at him with an unamused straight face as he chuckled brightly.

"I agree," Crowley said. "You'll take what you get and love it, darling."

"The two of you can be so frustrating at times," I said with an annoyed sigh. "Fine, though, fine, I'll take all gifts no matter how outrageous and/or expensive they may be."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Crowley said with a chuckle.

"Today's been long, let's bathe so I can go to bed," I said with a yawn.

It wasn't long before I was laying in bed between my two kings. I was so content with what I had now. I knew it would get complicated in the future, but, for now, it would be satisfactory. I loved them both. I was confused, but I couldn't let that get to me. I ignored my confusion and focused on the contentedness that filled me when I lay in both of their arms.

I was immortal now. For some reason, that fit me. It gave me and my brothers a new edge. With everyone I've met in Mystic Falls, and with Crowley, me and my brothers would be, virtually unbeatable. At least, it felt that way. I swallowed all my excitement, though, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep between my two kings.


End file.
